1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems and more specifically it relates to a tesla coil security system for proactively and effectively deterring unauthorized individuals from entering an opening in a non-lethal manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Security systems have been in use for years (e.g. home security systems, vehicle security systems). A conventional security system is typically merely “reactive” in the sense that it is not activated until after an unauthorized entry has occurred through an opening (e.g. door, window). In other words, criminals and other unauthorized individuals are typically not deterred from entering or attempting to enter an opening in a building, vehicle and the like with conventional security systems. Common reactive responses from conventional security systems is an audible alarm (e.g. siren, warning voice), a visual alarm (e.g. flashing light), and/or an alarm signal transmitted to a security center or government authorities (e.g. police).
While conventional security systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for proactively and effectively deterring unauthorized individuals from entering an opening in a non-lethal manner. Conventional alarm systems are merely “reactive” to an unauthorized entry through an opening and are not typically “proactive” in deterring unauthorized entry into a location.
In these respects, the tesla coil security system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of proactively and effectively deterring unauthorized individuals from entering an opening in a non-lethal manner.